


Don't Ever Say You Ain't Worth It

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sexy Times, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pulling Steve out from yet another fight, Steve vents and Bucky has some things to confess to Steve. What will become of these two best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Say You Ain't Worth It

Bucky was on his way home from an exhausting day at the docks when he heard the oh so familiar sound of his best friend Steve trying to take on someone twice his size in a nearby ally. He came up behind the brute that had knocked Steve to the ground and punched him as hard as he could causing him to stumble. “Get lost asshole!” Bucky yelled after him before walking over to pick Steve up out of the dirt.

“What happened this time?” He asked as he supported Steve so they could head home. “He wouldn’t leave the waitress alone so I told him to take it up with me.” Steve replied. Bucky looked at him sternly and said, “One day I’m going to find you dead in one of these allies. Is that what you want Steven?! You gotta stop doing this! I know yer only tryin’ ta help but you ain’t gotta prove yourself to nobody Steve.” Steve frowned and nodded remaining silent the rest of the way home.

Once there, Bucky got his keys out and opened the door to their shared apartment telling Steve to go sit down on the couch. “I’ll be right back.” He said, so Steve waited patiently until Bucky returned with the first-aid kit and knelt down at Steve’s feet. “Yer lucky you got me here to pull you out of trouble and patch you up punk.” He said while wrapping Steve’s mid-section with bandage for he had a couple large scrapes along his ribs. “I know I am Buck…I know.” He replied. “Hey, you okay?” Bucky asked after hearing the solemn tone in his friend’s voice.

“It’s just…” Steve said tearing up. “I know that I don’t have ta prove myself to you or anyone but…” “But what Steven?” Bucky asked in concern. “I justwish I could do some good in this world.” He finished. “How ‘bout you do me some good and keep yer tail out of trouble?” Bucky said playfully but it didn’t seem to cheer his pal up.

“You just don’t get it Bucky!” Steve shouted, tears now freely streaming down his face. “No girls ever laugh when they look at you! No guys try to push you around or stuff you in the nearest trash can! No one ever has ta save you from a scrap! No one has to support you because you’re too sickly to even find a job!” He said choking back his sobs.

Bucky stood up and sat on the couch gathering Steve into his arms. “Don’t you ever put yourself down again like that. Ya hear me?” Bucky said gently petting the back of Steve’s head. “Yer fine just the way you are.” Steve sniffled and pulled away slightly to look at Bucky. “No one’s ever gonna rely on me or need me in the slightest Buck…” He said, his voice wavering.

Bucky smiled softly and cupped Steve’s slender face in his hands. “Well, I do.” He stated before tilting Steve’s chin and placing a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. Steve stared up at him and shock afterwards and started babbling. “B-Bucky…w-why did you…when…you like girls…wh-“ Bucky cut him off by placing another kiss against his plush lips.

“Steven don’t be daft. I’ve always liked you. Sure I’ve had my fair share of women but you’ve always been so much more important than my habit to go chasin’ skirts. Now come on it’s late, let’s get to bed.” He said taking Steve by the hand and leading him to their bedroom.

He pulled down the covers and let Steve crawl in first after shedding their clothes down to their boxers. It had been another hot and muggy summer day and usually the nights were too. Having to AC was really a bother. Bucky turned off the lights and snuggled in behind Steve. He wrapped his muscular arms around him and Steve could feel his calloused hands gliding up his frail chest. “Buck…what’re you doing?” He asked innocently. The only answer he got was an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. “B-Buck…” He stuttered.

Bucky pulled him closer, slotting his knees right behind Steve’s before licking the shell of his ear making the slighter man quiver. “B-Bucky…w-what?” He stammered. “Told you Steve…I like you and yer perfect. Wanna show you.” Bucky replied biting down softly on the lobe of Steve’s ear. Steve only whined in response. “Need you Steve.”

He kept up his barrage of kisses and nips marking up Steve’s neck before positioning himself atop Steve who was flushed all over at this point. He nipped at Steve’s bottom lip and drug his tongue along it before sliding it past his lips to mingle with Steve’s. Steve moaned into the kiss and threw his arms around Bucky’s neck who then proceeded to rid them of their boxers.

“Need you so badly Steven.” Bucky grunted out and returned to biting down his neck and along his collar bone. All the while Steve could barely form a coherent thought. This was all happening so quickly, but he hoped that it would never end.

Steve let out a high pitched squeak as Bucky took one of his rosy nipples into his mouth, pulling on it gently with his teeth. “Like that Stevie?” He asked before moving to assault the other. “P-please Bucky!” Steve keened. “Please what baby?” Bucky asked smirking. “More…ah…more…” He begged.

Bucky chuckled and Steve could feel the rumble within Bucky’s chest causing him to nearly swoon. “I’ll give you so much more baby.” He replied nipping at the juncture of Steve’s hip. He settled himself between the blonde’s legs and kneaded at his skinny thighs while licking up Steve’s erection from root to tip. He mouthed at it and swept the pre-cum gathering at the tip away with this tongue.

“Oh God, Bucky!” He groaned loudly while his hands found purchase in Bucky’s brown locks. Bucky began to lap at Steve’s hole after teasing his perineum with his skilled tongue causing him to cant his hips off the mattress. “F-feels so good…” He panted out with a raspy voice. His breathing had started to become erratic and Bucky backed off a bit. “Easy Steve, don’t want you having an asthma attack right now.” Bucky said with a chuckle before going back to lap at Steve’s puckered entrance. The pink ring of muscle twitched and flexed at each ministration.

“You ready Steven?” Bucky asked with half-lidded eyes, his voice seeming to drop an entire octave. “F-for what?” Steve asked in confustion. “I want to have you Steve. Wanna make you mine. I want to see yer face as you writhe on my cock.” He replied making Steve blush wildly. Steve nodded, his pupils blown wide.

“This may hurt at first…I know it’s yer first time baby boy…but I’ll make it good, I promise.” Bucky said as he took Steve’s ankle in his hand and began to delicately kiss up his leg causing him to giggle. “That tickles Buck.” He said. Bucky lent over Steve to retrieve some mineral oil that was on the nightstand. He coated his fingers in a generous amount before encircling his first finger at Steve’s hole, probing at it cautiously. “Buck, come on! Do it already, stop yer teasin’” Steve pleaded. Bucky smirked again and complied, pushing it in to the second knuckle.

Steve’s back arched completely off the bed and cried out Bucky’s name as he slid it all the way in and started pumping in and out. “You okay buddy?” He asked rubbing small circles into Steve’ s thigh. “Y-ya…just…more.” Steve begged again. That was something Buck could get used to.

At Steve’s request, Bucky added another finger and started to scissor him and poke around for that spot that would make Steve’s vision go hazy in pleasure. He knew he had found it when Steve nearly moaned so loud that it rattled the windows in the shitty apartment. “Shoosh baby, it’s okay. I’ve gotcha.” Buck cooed adding a third. Steve began to push down onto the intruding digit whining wantonly making Bucky’s cock twitch.

“I think you’re ready now babe.” Bucky said before pulling his fingers out of him making him whimper at the loss. “I love you Steven.” Bucky said leaning over Steve and kissing him gently as he slicked up his cock with lube. “L-love you too Buck.” He replied, hitching his bony legs over Bucky’s broad shoulders.

Bucky gripped his hips tightly, enough to leave bruises, as he pressed the blunt head of his member into his baby boy beneath him. Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the intrusion. The burn was oh so sweet. Buck’s cock was thick and long; it made him feel full, nearly too full as if he was being split in two. “Ungh…Bucky!” Steve shakily breathed out as the brunette bottomed out within him.

“Shhh…i-it’s okay.” Bucky huffed out as he struggled to resist not to just fuck Steve into the mattress. He wanted to give him time to adjust before giving him more. “I k-know Buck…P-please…you can move…” He replied. Bucky re-captured Steve’s lips between his as he thrust deep into the blonde, swallowing down his whimpers. Bucky set a slow yet enjoyable pace for them. He wanted to be careful with his Steven.

Soon he had Steve cluthing at the sheets, moaning like an absolute whore, and his hole tighten around him. He knew that he was getting close. Steve’s cock was bobbing against his belly red and angry. It steadily leaked pre-cum from the head. Bucky grasped Steve’s prick in hand and with one stroke, he was spurting his spunk all over Bucky’s hand.

Steve’s muscles clamped down on his cock and sent him over the edge. He spilt his creamy semen into the blonde and pulled out, collapsing beside him on the bed causing it to dip down. “Now…never ever say no one will ever want you, or that yer not good enough, ya hear?” Bucky said stroking Steven’s cheek. Steve nodded and curled up on Buck’s chest and started drifting off to sleep. Bucky smiled and listened to Steve’s uneven breathing until sleep came to take him away too. “I'll always need you Stevie…” He whispered quietly into the night.


End file.
